RoyAi Drabbles
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Roy e Riza - Royai
1. Palavras

**1. Palavras**

Até onde Havoc, Breeda e os outros sabem eles nunca disseram as palavras, mas pela maneira como Riza se concentra nele e em sua segurança quando estão juntos, como Roy parece irritado quando ela está longe ,o jeito em que agem de uma maneira tão protetora um quanto ao outro fala bem mais alto do que palavras sobre amor e devoção.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Elizabeth

_N/A : Se passa durante o capítulo 62 (a cena referida na versão da jbc é no volume 31 página 48) E se refere a Riza usar freqüentemente o alias "Elizabeth" em missões confidenciais._

**2. Elizabeth**

No momento que Roy Mustang chega no bar de Madame Christmas a cabeça das mulheres presentes se vira para acompanhá-lo com o olhar . Roy parece um tanto diferente, mesmo que tivesse mantido os sorrisos e gracejos parece meio triste, tal teoria é confirmada pelo próprio se declarando deprimido, Madame Christmas lhe sugere que vá ver a sua Elizabeth, ele lhe diz que a perdeu para outro homem. Nesse momento pode se sentir uma animação quase elétrica se despertar nas presentes.

Todos sabem sobre ela apesar de nunca a terem visto : Elizabeth, uma ameaça invisível mas real. Roy flerta e é galanteador mas a sempre a idéia de Elizabeth por trás, implícita e primária. E todo mundo sabia que enquanto Elizabeth estivesse na jogada ninguém teria nenhuma chance com Roy.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Bigode

_N/A : Baseado na foto do Roy e da Riza no futuro que apareceu no último de episódio de Brotherhood._

**3. Bigode**

Riza Hawkeye não era muito dada a risos, principalmente risos histéricos após chegar cansada de uma longa viagem. Mas ao entrar em sua casa ela encontra Roy se olhando no espelho admirando o bigode que deixara crescer em sua ausência, os risos acontecem.

"Para de rir, eu não vou raspar, pêlo facial trás um ar de dignidade e sabedoria a minha face !"

Riza não responde, ela continua rindo.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


	4. Timing

**4. Timing**

Eles eram certos um para o outro, embora não falassem a respeito ambos sabiam disso há muito tempo, mas aquele não era o tempo certo para ficarem juntos, o mundo estava em colapso e haviam assuntos mais urgentes a serem tratados ,mas as vezes eles se perguntavam se tal dia realmente chegaria.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Exceção

**5. Exceção**

Haviam leis de anti-confraternização quanto a militares terem relacionamentos românticos entre si , mas _Führer _Grumman abriu uma exceção para Roy e Riza.

Afinal ao que tudo indicava Roy viria a substituí-lo e como ele já havia dito sua neta daria uma ótima esposa de _Führer um dia._

**_Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. _**


	6. Exército

**6. Exército**

Roy não foi o motivo porque Riza entrou para o exército.

Ela se alistou porque queria trazer uma mudança positiva para o mundo, ser um dos tijolos na fundação da paz de Amestris. Mas a criação da paz não foi o fim com que ela fora usada.

Roy Mustang não foi o motivo para ela entrar para o exército, mas após Ishbal foi o único motivo pelo qual ela lá continuou.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


	7. Alquimia

**7. Alquimia**

A alquimia existe para ser usada pelo bem do povo, ela sempre acreditou nisso e acreditava que o aprendiz de seu pai seria capaz de fazer isso ,por isso tirou sua blusa, lhe mostrou os segredos que a tatuagem em suas costas guardava e fez dele um alquimista das chamas.

Ela mais uma vez está com as costas nuas na frente de Roy, desta vez não para estudá-la mas para queimá-la. A alquimia que ele aprendera com ela fora usada como uma arma contra o povo pelo governo, ele fora transformado em uma arma. Ela ainda acreditava nele mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido, e sabia que faria tudo para garantir que algo como Ishbal não acontecesse novamente, mas não podia arriscar criar outro Alquimista das Chamas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Rei

**8. Rei**

Ele freqüentemente imaginava a si mesmo como um rei e faria tudo para alcançar esse objetivo ,mas sabia que isso não valeria nada se não a tivesse ao seu lado como sua rainha.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Aniversário

**9. Aniversário**

Ela tentava não odiar alquimia, mas em seus aniversários após a morte de sua mãe isso era quase impossível já que seu pai era tão obcecado por seus estudos que a data acabava passando em branco. Mas naquele aniversário, o primeiro desde que seu pai trouxera um aprendiz para morar com eles em sua casa, ao acordar ela encontrou em sua mesa de cabeceira uma rosa de pedra transmutada de uma das rochas do quintal com a inscrição :

_Feliz Aniversário Riza !  
><em>

_XOXO, Roy_

Nos aniversários em que Roy Mustang morou com eles Riza não odiou alquimia.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Luvas

**10. Luvas**

Ele tira as luvas quando vai tocá-la, as luvas lhe permitem liberar as chamas que ela julga serem sua responsabilidade.

Ele as tira para lhe lembrar que antes de ser o alquimista ele é Roy Mustang, o Roy que cresceu com ela e que vai fazer todo o possível para reparar os danos que a alquimia lhe causara.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Roy Mustang vs Black Hayate

**11. Roy Mustang vs Black Hayate**

Roy Mustang nunca havia esperado ter a posição de segundo lugar na vida de Riza e ele definitivamente não havia esperado que o primeiro lugar fosse ser ocupado por um cão.

Ele na verdade sempre gostara de cães, leais e obedientes, uma vez até teorizara que se fosse possível ensiná-los a segurar uma arma seriam os subordinados perfeitos, mas só foi preciso algumas semanas morando com Riza para a rivalidade entre ele e Black Hayate surgir. Riza é claro lhe garantira que esse não era o caso e que aquela era a idéia mais idiota que já ouvira dele, e isso realmente significava algo. Roy não pode deixar de notar que quando chegava em casa a primeira coisa que ela fazia era dar um afago atrás da orelha e ao acordar ir colocar ração e água em seus potinhos ,e quando Roy indagou se receberia também dela sua refeição matinal na cama Riza lhe disse para deixar de ser preguiçoso e ir preparar algo ele mesmo.

Mas a rivalidade só foi oficializada quando ele e Riza estavam assistindo um filme no sofá Black Hayate pulou e se acomodou entre eles e quando Roy aproximou mão para empurrá-lo o cachorro olhou para Riza com um olhar cheio do que Roy sabia ser falsa inocência ,o que fez Riza o olhar de um jeito que parecia dizer Eu-tenho-armas-escondidas-em-cada-cômodo-da-casa-então-pare-de-ser-mal-com-o-meu-cachorro e ele o fez e pode sentir a presunção que isso trouxera a Black Hayate e nesse momento ele pensou : _Você ganhou a batalha Hayate, mas não a guerra._

_**Obrigada por ler , reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Xadrez

_N/A : Eu não jogo xadrez, as informações dessa fic foram tiradas da Wikipédia, então se houver algum erro eu sinto muito e creio que a Wikipédia também._

**12. Xadrez**

Roy tinha uma tendência a perder suas partidas de xadrez com General Grumman e isso em geral se devia pela sua relutância em deixar sua rainha correr riscos.

Das peças de xadrez a rainha é a mais útil, mais confiável, mais versátil e mais valiosa, protegendo o rei a todo custo, teria um uso melhor correndo pelo tabuleiro mesmo com os riscos do que parada ao lado de seu rei. Ele normalmente perdia mas não era um hábito que conseguia largar tão fácil já que era uma fantasia bem agradável porque pelo menos ali ele poderia garantir que sua rainha esteja segura.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	13. Troca Equivalente

**13. Troca Equivalente**

Como a maioria dos alquimistas Roy acreditava que as leis básicas da alquimia poderiam ser aplicadas muito bem a todas as áreas da vida, você faz algo e recebe um resultado equivalente ao da primeira ação, essa teoria no entanto falhava em se mostrar real quando se tratava de sua tenente.

Ele lhe dera um sonho frágil quase impossível de se realizar e ela lhe dera proteção, seu apoio, sua dedicação constante e estaria disposta até a lhe dar sua vida. Da maneira que via ele lhe dera praticamente nada e ela lhe dera praticamente tudo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	14. Nina Tucker

**14. Nina Tucker**

Uma menina que tem um pai tão obcecado por alquimia que acaba colocando seu trabalho na própria filha sem se importar como isso arruinaria sua vida e um rapaz que estava por perto e era capaz mas mesmo assim não pode fazer nada para evitar que isso acontecesse.

Roy podia mais do que entender como os irmãos Elric se sentiam quanto a Nina Tucker afinal ele próprio já estivera na mesma posição deles.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	15. Príncipe Encantado

_N/A : Eu não consegui achar em lugar nenhum a idade da Riza então eu assumi que ela deve ser uns dois anos mais nova que o Roy, se isso estiver errado por favor me avise que eu conserto._

**15. Príncipe Encantado**

Uma vez quando ainda eram praticamente crianças, ele com treze anos e ela com onze, ele brincara que era o príncipe encantado que iria salvá-la, ela lhe lançou o seu olhar Roy-você-é-um-idiota (ela já tinha dominado esse olhar praticamente desde que o conhecia)e disse bem séria :

"Sinto muito mas eu não sou o tipo de garota que é salva por príncipes encantados"

E ele não fora realmente, ele fora gentil com ela e eles haviam se tornado amigos ,mas ele não a salvara de maneira nenhuma. Demora quase duas décadas mas ele finalmente entende pela maneira que Riza luta bravamente por uma causa, pela maneira como ela arrisca tudo por ele sem pedir nada em retorno. Riza não era o tipo de mulher que é salva por príncipes encantados, ela é o tipo que é um de tais príncipes encantados, ou pelo menos ela era assim para ele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	16. Filhos

**16. Filhos**

É relativamente comum pais acharem agradável a idéia de seus filhos seguirem seus passos, mas Roy e Riza ao olharem para seu bebê no berço de sua casa decidem que não tem nenhum desejo que isso ocorra. Querem que Maes cresça e passe sua vida feliz longe das armas que matam e da alquimia que destrói.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	17. Havoc

**17. Havoc**

Riza consegue entender muito bem o quão impotente , frustrado e inútil Havoc se sente ao perceber que não pode mais andar, afinal o maior medo que ela tinha não era a morte mas sim não ser mais capaz de proteger Roy.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	18. Chovendo

**18. Chovendo**

Diante do túmulo de Hughes Roy diz que está chovendo, Riza por um segundo não entende já que o céu está claro e não há nenhuma nuvem de chuva no céu, mas aí ela olha para o rosto dele e compreende.

A maioria suporia que o comentário era só uma tentativa de indicar que não queria comentários a respeito de seu presente estado, e era isso mas Riza sabia que havia algo mais, era na chuva que Roy se sentia mais inútil, quando ele não podia fazer nada para mudar a situação, quando ele se sentia mais desamparado. Ela concorda com ele, está chovendo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	19. Presente

**19. Presente**

Roy Mustang estivera presente em alguns dos piores momentos de sua vida, na sua infância e adolescência tendo que criar a si própria porque ninguém mais o faria, quando se pai morreu, em Ishbal onde ela havia se tornado uma assassina, quando teve suas costas queimadas. Roy sempre estava lá, ele fora a única coisa que em tais momentos lhe trouxe algum tipo de conforto.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	20. Pele

**20. Pele**

Não tinha sido uma queimadura superficial, não poderia ser, a tinta usada em tatuagens ultrapassa a primeira camada da derme.

Não dá para ele saber se ela está chorando por causa da dor ou por causa de Ishbal, ela não diz e ele não ousa perguntar ,provavelmente os dois, mas ele sabe que vai permanecer ao lado dela até que pare.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	21. Como Hughes

**21. Como Hughes**

Roy Mustang assim como vários outros membros do exército já tinha ouvido falar muito mais que o suficiente a respeito de Gracia Hughes pela boca de seu marido (embora fotos ,banners e memorandos também tenham sido usados) e ao invés de diminuir com os anos de casamento só parecia aumentar e após sua filha nascer ela foi sujeita ao mesmo tratamento.

Roy as vezes seriamente considerava a possibilidade de quando for _Führer_criar uma regra limitando o número de fotos familiares que um militar pode mostrar a outro diariamente mas aí pensa que se ele fosse casado com a sua tenente e tivesse um filho ou uma filha talvez ele viesse a agir igualzinho a Hughes.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


	22. Escolha

**22. Escolha**

Não deveria haver sequer uma outra escolha entre fazer transmutação humana ou não, a vida de uma pessoa ou todas as vidas do país. Mas ao ver a garganta de Riza sendo cortada na sua frente Roy sabia que ele escolheria a vida de uma pessoa ,a vida dela.

Ele stá prestes a escolher essa opção quando vê a maneira que ela o olha lhe dizendo claramente para não fazer isso, para não se perder, ela se sacrificou demais para que acabasse assim, ela lhe ordena com aquele olhar que ele seja o homem por quem ela estaria disposta a morrer por. Roy escolheu não fazer transmutação humana, ele escolheu ser o homem que Riza queria que ele fosse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	23. King Bradley

**23. King Bradley**

A constante calma cercada por maneiras educadas que King Bradley apresenta na presença dela a assusta mais do que a maior parte das batalhas em que já estivera, mas esse jogo pode ser jogado por dois, ela mantém a expressão estoica e não deixa nenhum sinal de medo passar em suas palavras e comportamento mesmo que a tensão no cômodo seja quase palpável de tão intensa. Mas o mais estranho era ver a interação do Führer com sua esposa, isso porque antes achava impossível aquelas criaturas que eram tão afastadas da humanidade pudessem sentir coisas como carinho e afeto e via isso presente ali nele. Riza decide que isso não muda nada e que talvez até não fosse tão estranho assim monstros poderem amar alguém, afinal ela era a prova viva que assassinos podiam.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	24. Primeiro Ato

**24. Primeiro ato**

Aquele não era seu principal motivo para querer se tornar Führer, não chegava sequer nos dez primeiros devido ao peso do passado que tinha, mas sabia que o seu primeiro ato quando assumisse essa posição seria abolir as leis de anti-confraternização do exército afinal um rei precisa ter a sua união com a sua rainha oficializada.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	25. Rebeldia

**25. Rebeldia**

Riza sempre tentou ser a melhor filha possível , sua educação ela mesma garantiu e cada problema que tivera ela mesmo tratara de resolver, sem qualquer ato de rebeldia porque pensava que se fosse assim talvez algum entre os pensamentos sobre seus estudos surgiria um pouco de orgulho de seu pai por ela. Seu primeiro ato de rebeldia só veio após a morte de seu pai afinal ele sempre detestara o exército e militares, não gostava nem que ela tivesse contato com seu avô, e certamente não aprovaria que sua filha se tornasse um deles, mas agora havia outra pessoa que Riza queria que tivesse orgulho dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	26. Trabalho

**26. Trabalho**

"Então quando você acha que ele e a tenente vão parar de enrolar e começar a fazer meus afilhados ?" Hughes perguntou para Armstrong enquanto olhava para Roy e Riza no outro lado da sala.

"Ainda vai demorar, Roy uma vez disse que se considera casado com o seu trabalho"

"Trabalho? Esse é um apelido interessante para Riza, me faz pensar no que Roy realmente estava querendo dizer toda vez que dizia que ia trabalhar até tarde."

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	27. Costas

**27. Costas**

Ele confiara suas costas a Riza para proteger tanto para destruir se julgasse necessário e tinha a certeza que ela faria ambas as tarefas sem hesitar e por isso ele não hesitou nem por um momento quanto a tal decisão, afinal se algum dia Riza julgasse que ele deveria ser parado ou morto ele tinha certeza que mereceria.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	28. Eu fiquei bêbado e te comprei flores

**28. Eu fiquei bêbado e te comprei flores**

"Alô Riza ,eu fiquei bêbado e comprei um monte de flores, será que você poderia me fazer o favor de ficar com algumas ?"

"De novo Coronel ? É a quarta vez essa semana ,você tem um problema"

"Mas é bom ouvir minha voz não é ?"

"Claro quem não adoraria ser acordada as duas da manhã pra ouvir seu chefe inebriado lhe contando que gastou seu dinheiro em coisas inúteis, ou a respeito de como você achou um velotrol que seria apropriado dar ao alquimista de aço como transporte devido ao seu tamanho, ou as modificações no uniforme feminino que você vai fazer quando for Führer"

"Eu sabia que você adorava. Então vai aceitar minhas flores ou não ?"

"Não obrigada"

"Isso é cruel, eu não comprei só um monte de flores, eu comprei um monte de flores pra você, e eu vou continuar ligando até você aceitá-las"

"Tudo bem, apenas deixe-as na minha porta que eu as pego amanhã"

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte Riza não encontrou flores na sua porta, quer dizer não apenas na sua porta, mas espalhadas pelo corredor e ao redor do prédio já aquela hora da manhã atraindo olhares curiosos. Riza voltou para dentro e ligou para Roy e deixou a seguinte mensagem :

"Coronel é a segunda vez esse ano que você faz isso, você realmente tem um problema , mas de qualquer maneira obrigada pelas flores"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	29. Escuridão

**29. Escuridão**

Dizem que a após a perda de um dos sentidos os outros aumentam sua capacidade, mas já que tal perda havia ocorrido naquele mesmo dia isso não era algo que se manifestaria, ele tinha seus sentidos normais e a escuridão diante de seus olhos. Mas ele ainda tinha sua tenente. Riza lhe dá instruções de quando recuar e quando atacar e ele as segue prontamente. No meio da escuridão a voz dela o guiando para a direção certa, não era assim tão diferente do que sempre fora.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	30. Tolo

**30. Tolo**

Diante do tumulo de seu pai Roy conta para ela seu sonho e o classifica como tolo, Riza sabe há uma chance de tal classificação estar correta, as noticias da guerra só pioram e talvez no fim o mundo não se tornasse um lugar melhor com a interferência do exército. Mas acredita que se houvessem mais tolos sonhadores e idealistas como ele o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	31. Fotografia

**31. Fotografia**

Hughes tinha o hábito de mostrar fotos de sua filha e esposa para ele (assim como para qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho) mas mesmo assim Roy ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma.

"Porque você tá me dando isso ?"

"Porque quem sabe tendo uma prova física da glória da minha família você talvez tome vergonha na cara e vá formar a sua própria família"

Por causa da insistência de Hughes ,Roy acabou aceitando a foto. A guardou e por muito tempo não pensou a respeito da sua existência. Mas após a morte de Hughes ele passou a carregar a fotografia consigo o tempo todo para lhe lembrar de como Hughes faria falta em geral e principalmente para elas, do quão injusto o que havia acontecido era ,porque ele precisava se vingar. Depois do dia prometido ele continuou carregando a foto mas agora os seus motivos eram outros ,a fotografia agora lhe lembrava de como aquele homem que vivenciara os mesmos horrores da guerra que ele ainda conseguira ser verdadeiramente feliz, levar uma vida digna, fazer coisas boas e ser uma ótima pessoa. E também carregava porque sentia falta dele, mas agora Roy estava razoavelmente bem quanto a isso doía porque foi real, porque foi importante, ainda era. E durante a reconstrução de Ishbal Riza as vezes o pegava mostrando a foto para pessoas aleatórias e falando sobre a filha de seu melhor amigo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	32. Fraqueza

**32. Fraqueza**

Água ao contrario do que acredita não é sua maior fraqueza, embora haja grandes desvantagens que tal elemento trás para si devido a sua condição de alquimista das chamas não chega de maneira a deixa-lo tão vulnerável quanto a sua afeição pela sua mais leal subordinada. Mas a diferença é que essa fraqueza tem um lado positivo, água o torna inútil, Riza o lembra porque ele tem que continuar lutando.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	33. Morte

**33. Morte**

Ela não demonstrava medo em Ishbal, ela não podia, mas sentia porque sabia que todo dia haveriam riscos, poderia morrer lutando naquela guerra cuja causa ela não acreditava mais. Após a guerra ela continuou se arriscando frequentemente, mas não sentia mais tanto medo, morrer para proteger algo que ela ama profundamente não parecia algo tão ruim assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	34. Ordens

**34. Ordens**

Ela normalmente seguia suas ordens impecavelmente, mesmo que as vezes não sejam razoáveis como passar a noite inteira esperando por ele só se ausentando para ir ao banheiro quando a maioria teria ido embora depois de umas duas horas ou menos. Mas quando ele diz para ela ir para longe se algo acontecer com ele, para se proteger ela se recusa. Riza Hawkeye não se vê como sua subordinada, ela se vê como sua protetora.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	35. Tempestade

**35. Tempestade**

A primeira vez que Roy quis dizer a Riza que ele a amava ele mal a conhecia. Ele só tinha ido morar na casa de seu mestre há poucos dias quando a noite aconteceu uma tempestade, ele nunca gostou muito de chuvas, mas tempestades como aquela cheias de trovões ainda o assustavam um pouco, ele racionalizava que era um medo estúpido e que ele não era mais criança mas mesmo assim continuava, ainda mais naquela casa velha tão longe da central onde crescera e com seu mestre que quando estava concentrado em seus estudos parecia estar possuído por algo. Ele fecha os olhos durante uma trovoada particularmente violenta e quando abre vê a filha de seu mestre o encarando do outro lado da sala ,ele espera que ela comece a rir ou pior o olhe com pena mas ao invés disso ela mantém a expressão neutra.

"Boa noite Senhor Mustang" Riza diz e ele sorri por causa disso, era muito estranho ser chamado de senhor por alguém que era só uns dois anos mais nova do que ele.

"Boa noite Riza"

"Se importa se eu o fizer companhia até terminar o meu copo d'água ?" A menina loira diz se sentando ao seu lado segurando um grande copo de plástico.

"Não, fique a vontade"

"Obrigada"

"Sabe eu não estava com medo, é só que um mosquito me mordeu"

"Faz sentido. Tem muitos mosquitos por aqui nessa época do ano"

Roy sabia que não havia possibilidade nenhuma de Riza ter acreditado na mentira que contara mas sente uma enorme gratidão por ela ter fingido acreditar. Ela bebe a água no copo em pequenos goles e lentamente ,basicamente até a tempestade passar e os trovões cessarem, após ele a acompanha até a porta de seu quarto e diz :

"Obrigada"

"Eu não fiz nada"

"Obrigada assim mesmo, até amanhã Riza"

"Até amanhã Roy"

Roy não diz que a ama naquela noite, eles eram muito jovens e ela o acharia mais estranho ainda se o fizesse ,mas ao se deitar ele tem a certeza infantil que vai amar aquela menina que ficou com ele até que a tempestade parasse pela vida toda.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	36. Falha

_N/A : Essa drabble contém spoof do episódio Satan's Pit de Doctor Who._

**36. Falha**

Roy sabia muito bem que o plano dos homúnculos de usarem Riza como uma fraqueza contra ele iria falhar miseravelmente. Não porque não se importava com ela, na verdade se importava com ela mais do que qualquer um poderia supor, mas sim porque tal plano funcionava sob a suposição de que ela é só uma vitima . Ele não precisava salvá-la,as vezes acreditava que era até o contrario isso porque ele já tinha visto muito nesse mundo, e sabia de muito mais, do grande esquema universal que envolvia deuses, humanos e as muitas coisas que existem entre os dois se ele acreditava em uma coisa, uma coisa somente, ele acreditava nela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	37. Stardust

_N/A : Baseado em uma frase de Lawrence Krauss._

**37. Stardust**

Riza apesar de curiosa não ousou perguntar a seu pai, mas agora que Roy já estava morando com eles há alguns messes e eles haviam formado uma amizade ela resolveu questioná-lo :

"Roy porque o meu pai te aceitou como aprendiz ?"

"Eu não sei, acho que é porque eu já sabia bastante, eu estudo livros de alquimia desde que eu era pequeno, talvez ele achasse que valesse a pena me ensinar"

"Então você quer ser alquimista desde criança ?"

"Na verdade não, eu estudava mais porque eu achava coisas como química e física poéticas" tele diz um tanto envergonhado.

"Desculpe mas eu não acho que haja nada poético quanto a elementos da tabela periódica"

"Há sim. Veja você por exemplo : Cada átomo do seu corpo veio de uma estrela que explodiu, e os átomos da sua mão esquerda provavelmente vieram de uma estrela diferente das da sua mão direita. Você não estaria aqui se as estrelas não estivessem explodido ,isso porque elementos como carbono, nitrogênio, oxigênio e ferro, todas as coisas necessárias para a evolução da vida não foram criadas no inicio do tempo, esses elementos foram criados no núcleo das estrelas e só poderiam ter chegado até você se trilhões e trilhões de anos atrás elas tivessem explodido. É poético, nós somos todos poeira estrelar. As estrelas morreram para que você estivesse aqui hoje, e eu agradeço as estrelas por isso"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	38. Tempo

**38. Tempo**

Algumas pessoas pensam na sua juventude como o tempo de liberdade e felicidade, Riza Hawkeye não era uma delas, sua infância e adolescência não tiveram quase nada de tais elementos e o inicio de sua vida adulta menos ainda. Mas no dia após o dia prometido algo no ar parece diferente, o mundo mudou e ela também. Esse dia começou.

**_Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas._**


	39. Mamãe e Papai

**39. Mamãe e Papai**

Havoc, Breeda, Fallman, Fuery e até mesmo Black Hayate já haviam aprendido a muito tempo a não se meterem nas discussões que Roy e Riza tinham afinal não importava o quanto mamãe e papai brigassem no final eles sempre acabavam fazendo as pazes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	40. Poder

**40. Poder**

Já foi dito que aqueles que anseiam pelo poder são justamente aqueles que não deveriam tê-lo. Riza sabia que em muitos casos isso não era verdade, o homem por quem iria até o inferno era ambicioso e faria todo o possível para chegar ao topo e mesmo assim ela nunca questionava sua escolha de segui-lo e de também fazer todo o possível para que ele alcance seus objetivos porque Roy não via reis como aqueles que devem comandar o povo, mas sim aqueles que devem servir o povo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	41. Sem desculpas

**41. Sem desculpas**

Sim ele agora era _Führer__._ E sim eles eram casados. E sim ele meio que tinha ajudado a salvar Amestris e por associação o mundo. Mas Riza não achava que tais fatos serviam como desculpa para Roy se atrasar em preencher seus relatórios.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	42. Barulho

**42. Barulho**

Riza Hawkeye nunca fez muito barulho, ela sempre foi silenciosa e discreta, ela tinha que ser, ela era uma atiradora e qualquer comportamento que chamasse a atenção do inimigo era desaconselhável já que tal imprudência leviana poderia resultar em morte, e isso não servia apenas quando estava em campo já descrição era sempre recomendada já que ela decidiu dedicar sua vida a seguir, proteger e ajudar um homem que pretendia tirar o Führer do poder.

Mas quando Lust diz para ela que Roy está morto todos esses comportamentos e padrões desaparecem, ela grita, ela xinga e ela chora. Não há mais uso para qualquer descrição porque não importa mais se King Bradley está no poder, as tramas dos homúnculos e tudo mais, qualquer que seja o resultado dos eventos, se estiver morto a batalha para ela sempre vai estar perdida.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	43. Razões e Ações

**43. Razões e Ações**

Razões e ações eram sempre simples, era um mundo muito simples e Riza sabia disso muito bem. Você puxa o gatilho e o inimigo morre, há alguém que você precisa proteger então você faz isso sem hesitar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	44. Eu te amo

**44. Eu te amo**

Ele acordou bem cedo aquele dia, tinha certeza que seria o primeiro a estar acordado mas estava errado, ela já estava lá observando as novas construções de Ishbal no amanhecer, pela varanda da base. Construções que estavam lá por causa deles, eles haviam estado em uma guerra e vencido e dessa vez isso era algo bom, ele tinha redenção e a tinha ao seu lado, o sonho de uma vida toda estava se realizando ali.

"Bom dia tenente" ele disse se pondo ao lado dela e encostando na sacada.

"Ainda não é dia coronel"

Ele nunca tinha lhe dito que a amava, não com palavras pelo menos, sempre lhe pareceu a hora errada e sempre havia algo que o impedia de alguma maneira, mas agora ele não via nenhum. Roy respirou fundo, ele estava prestes a dizer as palavras que nunca havia dito a ela e que guardava em si há anos.

"Eu te amo"

Ela hesita por um instante.

"Sim, eu sei, e daí ?"

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


	45. Fácil

**45. Fácil**

Havoc se irrita bastante toda vez que Roy lhe diz que um homem de verdade é capaz de manter um trabalho e uma mulher ao mesmo tempo, isso porque é muito fácil o coronel dizer isso afinal a sua vida profissional e a sua vida romântica se convergem perfeitamente na mulher sentada na mesa a sua frente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	46. Perto

**46. Perto**

Seus subordinados foram mandados todos para longe menos ela, as ordens de Riza foram ficar na central como assistente de King Bradley ,a maneira do Führer e do resto dos homúnculos lhe mostrarem o quão fácil seria acabar com todas as pessoas com quem ele se importa. Mesmo assim é dela que mais sente falta ,ela estava perto mas não perto o suficiente. Sentia falta de vê-la na mesa a sua frente preenchendo relatórios e lhe mandando fazer o mesmo e de nunca precisar olhar para trás porque tinha certeza que ela estaria lá protegendo suas costas. Ele a vê andando pelos corredores ou de longe no refeitório , ainda o servindo cada dia que se mantém ao lado do Führer, ainda leal, e cada vez pensa que quando aquilo acabar ele nunca mais vai ficar longe dela de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	47. Seguir

**47. Seguir **

Riza sabia por experiência própria que frequentemente o seu Coronel se fazia parecer mais obtuso do que era para os outros, algo que fazia sentido afinal a melhor vantagem que existe é o seu inimigo lhe considerar fraco. Mas havia vezes em que ele realmente era um estúpido, certos momentos quando ele lhe olhava completamente sem mascaras com aquele olhar culpado ,como se ele fosse o responsável por ela estar ali ,como se estivesse se aproveitando dela de algum modo ,ela sábia que quando se tratava dela ele podia ser bem mais idiota do que aparentava para aqueles que não eram de sua confiança, ele tinha culpa por tê-la ao seu lado quando para ela era claro que suas ações e as consequências que elas teriam eram relacionadas a ela.

Encontrá-lo pela primeira vez foi uma coincidência ,seu pai queria um aprendiz e Roy precisava de um mestre. Encontrá-lo pela segunda vez no enterro de seu pai poderia ser definido como destino, ele tinha um objetivo e ela tinha a maneira de ajudar a alcança-lo guardada em suas costas. Encontrá-lo pela terceira vez foi uma consequência, as chamas que cobriram os corpos em Ishbal eram a prova disso. Se apaixonar por ele foi um acidente.

Mas decidir segui-lo foi uma escolha ,ela não acreditava em qualquer um dos deuses já que se esses existissem não pareciam se importar com aqueles na Terra, ela não acreditava no poder curador da alquimia como seu pai lhe ensinou já que vira os efeitos devastadores que ela pode causar, ela não acreditava no governo ,conhecia suas estruturas e ocupantes bem demais para conseguir fazer isso, mas ela acreditava nele e em seu sonho, porque ela viu o quanto ele tentava e o quão longe ele estava disposto a ir para se redimir, ela iria de bom grado proteger suas costas e lutar todas as suas batalhas ,mesmo que essas pudessem significar a sua morte porque o sonho dele também era o sonho dela.

Ela o seguia não por um capricho do universo ou uma confusão causada pela afeição mas sim porque ela sabia que ele era digno de ser seguido.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	48. Vida

**48. Vida**

Roy estava disposto a morrer por muitas coisas e pessoas, por seus amigos, por aqueles que estavam sob seu comando, pelo bem do futuro de seu país, para ajudar os outros, por justiça, mas Riza se encontrava em uma categoria única, já que por ela ele não estaria disposto a morrer mas sim a viver.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	49. Sem Analises

**49. Sem Analises**

Só foi preciso uma semana sob o comando de Mustang para ela decidir que o melhor a se fazer é não analisar certas coisas, coisas como exatamente o que ela sentia por Roy Mustang, a ambiguidade era apropriada, era segura, classificar e admitir para si mesma a natureza da situação não mudaria nada, na verdade talvez só fosse complicar mais as coisas. Ela está ali porque tem uma missão, porque ela acredita em Roy e porque ambos buscam redenção, isso era um fato, uma parte fixa de seu mundo, para ela algo tão real quanto a gravidade que mantinha seus pés no chão e o ar que a mantinha viva, então do que adiantaria analisar o porque as vezes ela sente que se a situação fosse diferente, se não tivesse tido nenhuma guerra de Ishbal ou até nenhuma alquimia em seu mundo ela ainda iria querer estar ao seu lado, ela sempre quer vê-lo e ela sempre o nota, todas as palavras dele parecem ter mais peso do que a dos outros, ela o seguiria até o fim da Terra sem sequer perceber que seus pés estão se movendo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre a preciadas.**_


	50. Fugir

_N/A : POV Roy_

**50. Fugir**

As vezes eu penso em fugir de tudo isso, sei que você me censuraria por isso, principalmente porque em tais fantasias eu sempre fujo com você. Nós dois em Xing ou algum outro país ainda mais distante, deixar Amestris queimar enquanto vivemos tranquilos e seguros do outro lado do mundo, seriamos monstros mas seriamos felizes. Não vai acontecer, você nunca faria isso e nem eu, sabemos que todos somos vitimas das circunstâncias de uma maneira ou de outra, mas nossas obrigações na vida são mais importantes que nossos instintos egoístas, eu aprendi isso com você, então vamos ficar aqui e lutar até vencer ,e caso isso não aconteça se eu tiver você ao meu lado nem a idéia de ir para o inferno parece tão tenebrosa assim.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	51. Amor

**51. Amor**

Ser amado por ela lhe dava força e a amar lhe dava coragem.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	52. Típico

**52. Típico**

Ele está cego e ela quase morreu ao ter sua garganta cortada, ela perdeu muito sangue e mesmo sem sua visão ele pode sentir que a única coisa que a mantém acordada é pura teimosia, isso faz com que ele sorria por um momento por ser algo tão típico dela.

Ela está acordada porque ela vai para a batalha com todos os outros ,porque foi esse o caminho que ela escolheu, o caminho em que você continua lutando apesar da dor e das chances estarem contra você, porque essa é a mulher que ela é e essa é a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou. E também é típico o fato de que mesmo na condição que ambos estavam ele não seria capaz de pensar em ninguém melhor para lutar ao seu lado do que ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	53. Despedida

_N/A : Essa drabble é dedicada a K-Chan que me lembrou que hoje é o Royai day._

**53. Despedida**

Seu mestre não saiu do quarto para se despedir. Isso não te surpreende nem um pouco, afinal foi ele que disse para ir embora porque não ia ter mais alguém que quer ser um cão do exército como o seu aprendiz. Ele já tinha dito coisas assim antes mas quando a sua carta de aceitação a academia chegou no dia anterior foi muito pior do que todas as outras vezes combinadas. Houve fogo e você viu exatamente o quanto de alquimia ainda ele tinha pra te ensinar. Ele não foi se despedir, mas a filha dele sim.

Ela já estava te esperando na sala quando você saiu do quarto. Você pensa em pedir para ela esperar por você enquanto você estiver longe e dizer que você acha que é o destino de vocês ficarem juntos, mas até mesmo na sua mente tais palavras soam ridículas. Você já ouviu o seu mestre dizendo que não acredita em destino e tem certeza que ela deve ter a mesma opinião. Você se imagina dizendo isso e tem certeza que ela nem responderia apenas te lançaria o seu clássico olhar de _Roy-você-é-um-idiota_, você depois faria alguma piada boba que ela não acharia graça mas secretamente concordaria com ela ,você é só um garoto com uma enorme paixonite pela filha de seu mestre e um sonho tolo.

Você tinha planejado só se despedir com um aperto de mão e um tchau, mas não dava pra fazer isso agora, também não dava pra falar todas as coisas que você estava pensando então você se inclina e beija de leve a bochecha dela.

Você tinha certeza que quando você se afastasse você ia receber o olhar _Roy-você-é-um-idiota_, mas isso não acontece. Ela está com o seu rosto a cada segundo mais corado, você sorri e vai embora satisfeito porque pelos próximos anos o fato de você ter feito a tão séria e estóica Riza Hawkeye ficar vermelha vai ser o suficiente pra te trazer alegria e satisfação, e porque você tem certeza que você vai voltar, e a esperança que um dia você possa falar sobre o destino de vocês dois juntos sem que ela ache que você é um idiota, e que talvez um dia ela venha a falar sobre isso com você também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apropriadas.**_


	54. Nunca indiferente

**54. Nunca Indiferente**

Se importar com ela não era uma desvantagem, era o que as vezes fazia com que ele seguisse em frente, mas no entanto os outros saberem o quanto ele se importava sim.

Ele conseguia agir formal com ela mas nunca distante ou frio, por mais que tentasse sempre acabava se traindo nas pequenas maneiras, se preocupando com ela em missões mais do que seria esperado e olhando para ela por mais tempo que deveria, torcendo que para que isso não se volte contra ele, ou pior contra ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
